


White Orchidaceae

by bulecelup



Series: Garden of Sinners [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Manipulation, Identity Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulations, Sick Love, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kamu tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kamu punya sebelum kamu kehilangan hal berharga tersebut." oh, Sherlock tidak mengindahkan hukum alam tak tertulis ini. POST- SH/JW, JM/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Orchidaceae

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, BBC Sherlock is not mine, darlings.

Ada pepatah tua yang mengatakan, 'Kamu tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kamu miliki sebelum hal berharga yang kamu miliki itu hilang dari depan mukamu'. Sebuah pepatah lama yang masih tetap eksis di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini; meskipun beberapa orang menyepelekannya, namun ada orang-orang yang masih mempercayainya.

 

Dan salah satunya bukanlah Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**\--------------------------**

 

 

Mycroft menoleh ke laptopnya yang mengeluarkan suara pemberitahuan akan suatu event yang telah di simpan di dalam kalender event punya Mycroft. Air mukanya yang tadinya datar dan biasa saja berubah saat dia menyadari pemberitahuan apa yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

 

'16 Juni 2013, John Watson.'

 

Kedua alis matanya tertekuk, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan marah. Terlebih lagi melihat info kecil yang dia tambahkan sendiri pada pemberitahuan event tersebut;

 

'16 Juni 2012, John Watson menghilang dari apartemen 221B. Tidak ada bekas penyerangan di dalam apartemen dan saksi tidak melihat adanya orang asing masuk ke gedung 221. John Watson dinyatakan menghilang setelah tidak ada surat tebusan yang datang dari penculik, sehingga teori kalau John diculik terpatahkan setelah satu bulan lamanya tidak ada kabar.'

 

Ya, sesuai dengan info milik Mycroft, John Watson tepat satu tahun menghilang hari ini.

 

Dia menghilang bagai di telan bumi, tak ada satupun yang tahu John pergi kemana. Kemungkinan penculikan sempat terpikirkan, namun Lestrade menyatakan tidak ada bukti nyata kalau John diculik karena tidak adanya bekas pemaksaan di apartemen 221B.

 

Spekulasi mereka adalah John yang diduga menghilang pada tanggal 16 Juni 2012 pada pukul 17:45 mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari nomor tidak teregistrasi, sehingga dia pergi keluar apartemen untuk menemui orang yang meneleponnya tersebut.

 

John tidak pulang lagi ke 221B usai dia menginjakan kakinya di trotoar depan gedung...

 

Mycroft yang merupakan sang 'pemerintah' Inggris tidak berdaya untuk mencari jejak John. Dia saja tidak bisa, apalagi Greggory Lestrade, yang secara privat membantunya dari belakang? Scotland Yard yang tersohor seantero London saja juga tidak mampu mengendus langkah kaki John yang menghilang.

 

Mycroft dan Lestrade sudah menyerah untuk mencari John, mereka mengira kalau John memang sengaja pergi meninggalkan semuanya di London karena merasa suntuk dan capek akan hidupnya...

 

John Watson memiliki hidup yang berat, selain harus hidup dengan luka bekas tembakan yang kadang kala masih terasa sakit, dia juga harus hidup dihantui mimpi buruk atas Afganistan. Sudah begitu psikiaternya mendiagnosisnya mengalami PTSD, yang agak sulit disembuhkan jika John masih tidak bisa menangani mimpi buruknya.

 

Namun setelah dia bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes, hidupnya seperti berubah atas dan bawah; Sherlock memberi makna dan tujuan baru di dalam hidupnya.

 

Tentunya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena seiring berjalannya waktu, Sherlock yang tadinya memperlakukan John secara spesial kini telah memperlakukannya sama dengan orang lain dikarenakan dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada John.

 

Tidak jarang John harus mendapat getah dari kelakuan Sherlock yang kadang-kadang mengancam keselamatan, tubuhnya beberapa kali mengalami luka baik dalam maupun luar semua demi Sherlock. Demi melindunginya.

 

Sherlock tidak menghargainya, sama seperti dia tidak menghargai norma masyarakat yang berlaku.

 

Mungkin niat awalnya menjadikan John sebagai flatmate karena dia membutuhkan seorang pria rapuh penderita PTSD yang bisa dengan gampang ia manipulasi.

 

Dan Mycroft yakin Sherlock adalah penyebab utama dari 'kepergian' John.

 

Mycroft adalah orang pertama yang mencetuskan ide kalau John tidak di culik, seperti yang di ucapkan oleh adiknya saat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama Lestrade membicarakan masalah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 

Idenya itu di bantah habis-habisan oleh Sherlock, yang mengatakan, "John bukanlah seperti itu! Aku tahu dia, dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja!"

 

Mycroft menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya. Mengejek kesok-tahuan adiknya, yang hanya melakukan deduksi dari apa yang bisa dia lihat; bukan dari apa yang bisa dia rasakan.

 

Tahu apa dia soal perasaannya John?

 

Pernah gitu, dia memikirkannya?

 

Lepas dari lamunannya, Mycroft meraih handphone-nya yang berada dekat dengan laptopnya. Dia menekan pilihan e-mail untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya...

 

// Dear Greggory. Seperti biasa, aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaga Sherlock hari ini, kamu tentu tahu hari apakah ini... -MH //

 

Dia mengirim pesan tersebut. Beberapa lama kemudian, balasannya datang;

 

//Aku tahu, Myc. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa anak buahku untuk berjaga di sekitar 221, entah hal macam apa yang mau dia lakukan tahun ini... -GL//

 

Mycroft tersenyum kecil pada layar handphone-nya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menjaga Sherlock supaya dia tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya karena frustasi mencari jejak John. Sherlock masih berupaya mencari John, mengumpulkan fakta-fakta dan bahkan melakukan tindakan _absurd_ demi mendapatkan jejak John.

 

Tapi semua usahanya tersebut belum membuahkan hasil, dia selalu menemui jalan buntu dalam petunjuk yang dia temukan. Sherlock tidak berhenti mencari John yang menghilang karena dia merasa bersalah kepada sang dokter, yang telah setia menemaninya namun dia malah memperlakukannya secara tidak baik.

 

Mycroft diam-diam berharap kalau John tidak akan pernah ditemukan atau kembali lagi ke London.

 

Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi adik kecilnya itu untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan orang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya.

 

Tangan Mycroft menekan sebuah tombol dial yang ada di telepon meja kerjanya, "Anthea, tolong berikan jadwalku untuk hari ini." Dia berkata pada speaker teleponnya.

 

Akhirnya Mycroft memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, menjalani hari yang membosankan ini dengan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya.

 

Hari-hari membosankan tanpa adanya gejolak maupun kejadian yang membuatnya harus campur tangan...

 

Kadang-kadang Mycroft merindukan ketegangan dan kengerian yang disebarkan oleh Jim Moriarty di London. Konsultan kriminal itu memang tahu betul bagaimana caranya untuk memporak-porandakan sebuah negara.

 

Sayang sekali Moriarty sekarang ini tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya, tindak kriminalitas yang ia lakukan perlahan menurun dan tidak terdengar sama sekali sampai sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi, Mycroft tidak berusaha ingin mencari tahu. Dia tahu batasannya.

 

Moriarty menghilang, 3 minggu kemudian John Watson juga menghilang...

 

...Apakah mungkin Moriarty terlibat di dalam penculikan John?

 

Mycroft menggelengkan kepalanya pas pemikiran itu melintas di kepalanya. Tidak mungkin... Moriarty tidak memiliki keperluan dengan John, jadi untuk apa dia menculiknya? Mycroft menampik ide itu.

 

Ide yang beberapa jam kemudian akan terbukti kebenarannya.

 

 

**\---------------------------**

 

 

Seorang pria jangkung mengenakan jaket belstaff dan syal biru tua melenggang di jalanan kota London yang ramai. Dia berjalan melalui orang-orang yang pergi berlawanan arah dengannya, mengikuti kemana kaki panjangnya membawanya.

 

Sherlock sudah tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Kasus menghilangnya John adalah satu-satunya kasus yang tak dapat dia selesaikan.

 

Setahun yang lalu, persis setelah 'skandal' kecil bersama dengan Miss Adler terselesaikan, John kelihatan berubah dratis. Sang dokter, yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan diam mendadak menjadi kebalikannya; dia jadi agak temperamen dan tidak jarang menyeplak kepada Sherlock.

 

Hanya pada Sherlock, tidak kepada orang lain.

 

Sherlock kala itu tak menyadari kalau John ternyata marah padanya, karena perlakuan yang dia berikan pada John; seperti memanipulasi dirinya di Baskerville, lebih mementingkan Irene Adler yang jelas-jelas memasuki ruang nyaman mereka dan berbohong soal bunuh dirinya.

 

John berargumen, "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu, Sherlock. Aku bukanlah boneka yang bisa kamu mainkan dan beberapa menit kemudian bisa kamu hancurkan. Aku memiliki perasaan, dan kamu tidak peduli kepada perasaanku."

 

Itu adalah perkataan terakhirnya sebelum dia pergi menghilang dari 221B keesokan harinya.

 

Sherlock tahu kalau John memiliki perasaan kepadanya; semacam cinta, perhatian, dan kehangatan. Bukannya Sherlock tidak perduli dengan perasaan John, hanya saja...

 

...Emosi perasaan membuat kinerjanya menurun.

 

Seperti sekarang ini.

 

Hari ini adalah hari di mana John menghilang satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada petunjuk berarti yang ditinggalkan oleh sang dokter tentara, hanya barang-barang pribadinya saja yang tertinggal di 221B.

 

Seorang Sherlock Holmes yang jenius dan sombong akan kepintaran berdeduksinya tidak mampu untuk menemukan partnernya yang seperti menghilang di telan bumi, itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan sekali.

 

Sherlock mendecakan bibir tipisnya. Dia melihat kesekeliling, melihat orang lain berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Matanya menginspeksi, mencari sosok John yang mungkin berbaur di antara mereka. Ini adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap hari, selama satu tahun penuh.

 

Dia percaya kalau John tidak akan meninggalkannya, pria itu terlalu peduli dan sayang untuk meninggalkannya, Sherlock tahu itu.

 

Dan karena itulah tidak jarang Sherlock mempergunakan perasaan John demi kepentingannya sendiri.

 

Lantas kalau baginya John hanyalah orang yang bisa dia manipulasi atau gunakan, kenapa dia mau susah-susah untuk mencarinya? Kenapa dia harus frustasi karena tidak ada John untuk menemaninya, sampai-sampai dia kembali menggunakan kokain untuk mengatasi kesepiannya.

 

Sherlock sadar telah tumbuh rasa dependen dalam dirinya terhadap John Watson. John menjaganya dengan sangat baik, dan dia jadi terbiasa di rawat olehnya.

 

...Dan mungkin dia juga telah jatuh hati padanya....

 

"Hm?"

 

Di kejauhan, Sherlock melihat ada seorang pria pergi keluar dari toko perhiasan serba silver. Pria itu anehnya memiliki struktur badan yang mirip dengan John, kecuali warna rambut pendeknya yang berwarna cokelat gelap.

 

Pria itu mengenakan parka hitam dan dalaman berupa kemeja plus cardigan berwarna gelap, jenis pakaian yang sering di pakai oleh John.

 

'Apakah mungkin?!'

 

Batinnya berteriak. Pria itu mulai berjalan menjauhi toko, dan Sherlock menyadari kalau dia berjalan agak sedikit pincang; seperti John saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 

Refleks, Sherlock bergegas berlari menuju pria itu. Dia beberapa kali menabrak orang, tapi dia tidak perduli! Biarkan mereka memberikannya sumpah serapah, yang penting sekarang dia harus mencegat pria itu!

 

" _Excuse me, sir!_ " Sherlock menyahut pas dia berada dibelakang pria itu. Dari belakang, dia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan John... Pria itu tak menoleh, mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau dirinyalah yang di panggil. " _Sir_ , tunggu dulu, kamu melupakan sesuatu ditokoku!" Dia menyahut lagi, berbohong untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

 

Sontak pria berambut cokelat itu menengok kebelakang, dan nafas Sherlock langsung terputus pas melihat mukanya...

 

"...John?"

 

 

**\------------------------**

 

 

"John?" Sang pria memberi Sherlock wajah bingung. Dia sedikit menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Namaku bukan John, _mate_. Kurasa kamu salah orang." Dia berusaha untuk terlihat ramah.

 

"Tidak," Sherlock berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah itu, suara itu, dan cara berbicaranya... Dia itu John! "Kamu adalah John. John Watson." Katanya, dengan wajah terkejut.

 

Pria yang Sherlock dekati kini mulai merasa risih. "Dengar... Kamu salah orang, namaku bukan John Watson!"

 

Sherlock mencerna baik-baik perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata kalau dia itu bukan John? Lihat dia! Mukanya tidak dapat membohongi, dia mirip sekali dengan John!

 

Memang dia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda, tapi rambut bisa di warnai bukan? Dan John juga tidak seluruhnya memiliki rambut pirang, warna rambutnya tercampur antara pirang gelap dengan cokelat gelap.

 

Pria ini adalah John. Sherlock diyakinkan dengan pandangan matanya; mata berwarna biru tua yang teduh, dengan alis mata tebal. Dan juga adanya kantung mata mengantuk dibawah pelupuk matanya. Ciri khas milik John...

 

"John. Tidak, John. Ini aku, Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes? _Flatmate_ -mu? Kita tinggal bersama di 221B?!" Sherlock mulai terdengar memaksa. Segala macam emosi tergambar diwajah tirusnya.

 

Pria itu menukikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Aku tidak pernah menyewa _flat_ sebelumnya... Dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku bertemu denganmu, _Sir_..."

 

Nafas Sherlock tersenggal mendengar jawabannya.

 

Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dari tadi 'John' selalu menyangkal kalau dirinya adalah John, John Watson? Dan dia juga berkata kalau dia tidak mengenal Sherlock... Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka telah 3 tahun lamanya tinggal bersama, mengungkap kasus-kasus baik kriminal atau tidak secara bersama-sama!

 

"Dengar..." Pria itu mundur selangkah kebelakang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi meninggalkan Sherlock. "Aku sungguh berharap kamu akan menemukan temanmu si John itu, aku harus pergi, ada yang menungguku di rumah."

 

Melihatnya mau pergi, insting Sherlock langsung mengambil alih.

 

Dia tidak mau kehilangan John lagi.

 

"---John!"

 

Sherlock menahan pundak pria tersebut, dan tidak mengantisipasi kalau pria itu akan memutar badannya dan melakukan gerakan mengunci kepadanya. Gerakan mengunci tangan ini adalah gerakan _self-defense_ yang diajarkan sebagai _basic training_ dalam militer, Sherlock ingat betul akan hal ini karena John pernah melakukan ini padanya setahun yang lalu... Kenangan masa lalu merekah ke permukaan...

 

Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang berhenti untuk memperhatikan mereka, karena terusik akan keributan kecil yang mereka lakukan. Tapi dengan cepat para pejalan kaki itu melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 

" _Sir_ \---Sherlock, jika itu nama aslimu; aku minta kamu tidak macam-macam denganku. Kamu perlu tahu kalau aku adalah mantan tentara dan aku pernah mendatangi medan perang,"  kata pria itu, masih mengunci tangan Sherlock di dekapannya. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mematahkan tangan kanan sang detektif konsultan. "Jadi aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku bukan kawanmu, si John Watson." Desisnya.

 

Mendengar ancamannya, yang ada Sherlock semakin yakin kalau pria ini memang adalah John. John yang pandai mengontrol emosinya, tetapi bisa juga melepaskan emosinya di saat dan waktu yang tepat---dia tidak sembarangan menggunakan kemampuannya, kecuali dalam keadaan terancam; seperti sekarang ini.

 

Tidak salah lagi, pria ini adalah John Watson.

 

....Iya kan?

 

Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sherlock. Sherlock menghiraukan rasa sakit yang muncul di sekitar sikut dan lengannya, dia masih punya masalah yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

 

"Tolonglah, John... Apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu tidak ingat kepadaku?" Ucap Sherlock, nada bicaranya terdengar hampir pecah seperti mau menangis.

 

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku bukan John Watson!" Pria itu membentaknya. "Namaku adalah Arthur C. Moriarty, bukan John Watson! Sekarang kamu lebih baik pergi sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke polisi."

 

Dengan itu dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sherlock.

 

Sherlock masih terlalu terkejut untuk mengejarnya, dia sangat kaget saat mendengar nama musuh bebuyutannya keluar dari mulut 'John'....

 

Dia berkata kalau namanya adalah 'Arthur C. Moriarty'.

 

Moriarty.

 

Jim Moriarty.

 

Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi disini?!

 

Sherlock mau bergerak untuk menyusul, tapi dia dihentikan oleh suara deringan handphone yang menggelegar keluar dari kantong jaket belstaff-nya. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ berjenis blackberry.

 

Nomor tidak tertera muncul di layar panggilan. Dugaan kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Mycroft kandas pas Sherlock menyadari ada titik semu lingkaran merah muncul di dadanya. _Sniper_.

 

Kepalanya mendongak dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari dari tempat manakah titik merah jalur sniper ini berasal, sayang begitu banyak gedung  tinggi di daerah ini sehingga Sherlock tidak mampu mencari asalnya darimana.

 

Selanjutnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu dia menjawab panggilan yang datang ke handphonenya.

 

"...Hello?"

 

"Hello, Sherlock."

 

Ah, Jim Moriarty. Panjang umurnya.

 

"Moriarty," Sherlock menggeritkan giginya. Decakan penuh kebencian lepas dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

 

Moriarty diseberang sana tertawa, "Kamu sudah bertemu dengan Johnny boy ya, Sherly? Gimana, kalian ngomong apa aja? Apakah dia masih mengenalimu, hmmm? Melihat dari pembicaraan kalian, sepertinya tidak ya?"

 

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan kepadanya?" Sherlock menelan ludah, dia mulai berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri... Tapi yang ada titik bayangan merah makin banyak muncul di tubuhnya, sekitar 5 sniper mengarahkan mulut senjata mereka pas di dada sebelah kirinya.

 

"Aduh, aduh! Jangan banyak bergerak, Sherly! Kamu tentu tidak ingin kehilangan jantungmu lagi bukan? Apa kata kakakmu jika dia melihatmu terkapar bersimbah darah dengan dada berlubang di tengah-tengah keramaian kota London?" Moriarty mengeluarkan suara lengkingan senang.

 

Sherlock berdecak kesal. Dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Hanya bisa berdiri ditempat dan mendengarkan tawa Moriarty menggelegar dari speaker handphone-nya. Bagi orang lain mungkin dia kelihatan seperti pria biasa yang menerima panggilan telepon di keramaian; tapi mereka tidak melihat titik merah yang sedari tadi mengitari dadanya----

 

Mendadak Moriarty bersuara serius, "Kamu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada John Watson, Sherly?"

 

Sherlock terdiam. Tentu dia ingin tahu, dia menginginkan jawaban, tidak ada yang lain!

 

"John Watson sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Arthur C. Moriarty, suamiku."

 

 

**\-------------------------**

 

 

Ada jeda tidak mengenakan muncul sebentar, sebelum Sherlock patahkan. "Apa?" Katanya.

 

"Kau dengar aku," Moriarty terkekeh. "Dia adalah pasanganku. Kami menikah tahun lalu, Sherly. _He's a truly wonderful person_. Setiap hari aku bersyukur karena memilikinya di sisiku."

 

Sherlock memakinya, "Bohong. Tidak mungkin. John benci padamu, dia masih memiliki dendam kepadamu atas kejadian di kolam renang---"

 

"Sherly, Sherly, Sherly... Sudah aku bilang, kan... Kalau dia itu 'Arthur' sekarang. Bukan John lagi..." Moriarty menggunakan nada sok tahu, mengejek Sherlock.

 

"Lantas apa yang sudah kamu lakukan kepadanya?! Kenapa bisa dia melupakan dirinya sendiri?!" Sahut Sherlock.

 

"Mudah saja," kata Moriarty. " Aku secara simpel membuatnya amnesia, menggunakan obat yang dibuat oleh peneliti di baskerville... Kamu tidak akan menemukan informasi tentang obat itu, karena Baskerville sudah aku bakar beberapa bulan yang lalu; ingat tidak?"

 

Jelas Sherlock mengingatnya. Kurang lebih 8 bulan yang lalu, tempat penelitian militer bernama Baskerville hancur ditelan oleh bara api yang memakan seluruh bangunan paling aman di daerah tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. sewaktu Sherlock mendatangi tempat itu dengan Lestrade; sepanjang mata yang ada hanya abu gosong bekas reruntuhan gedung, berkas-berkas gedung, peralatan kimia, dan bahkan tubuh manusia. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Baskerville, tidak ada satupun.

 

Menyadari keheningan Sherlock, Moriarty tahu dia akan memenangkan pembicaraan ini.

 

"Cukup mudah untuk membuat Johnny Boy kehilangan memori dan dirinya, Sherly. Yang susah adalah untuk menanamkan identitas dan memori baru kedalam dirinya; aku sampai harus sabar menunggu setahun untuk secara sah melamarnya!" Jim membuat suara sedih bohongan.

 

"...Diam kau. Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali dan dia akan tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya."

 

Perkataan Sherlock membuat Moriarty yang sedari tadi bermulut manis mengeluarkan warna aslinya.

 

"Berani kamu mengambilnya dariku, Sherlock Holmes...Aku akan membunuhmu. Tidak ada basa-basi, langsung mati di tempat," Desisan Moriarty terdengar sampai keluar handphone. "Lagipula, bukannya kamu sudah menelantarkannya? Majikan macam apa kamu ini, main buang binatang peliharaannya setelah mendapatkan hal baru untuk dimainkan..."

 

Lagi-lagi Jim menyamakan hubungan Sherlock dan John dengan majikan-binatang peliharaan, Sherlock mengeluarkan geraman kesal sewaktu mendengarnya.

 

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan..."

 

"Oh Sherly! Berhentilah berbohong!" Jim berteriak secara mendadak. "Apa kamu tidak melihat tatapan sedih yang menempel di mukanya dua tahun belakangan ini? Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya dengan cara memberikan perhatian yang pantas dia dapatkan, jangan coba-coba untuk meruntuhkan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini, Sherly."

 

"Kamu berbicara ngelantur! Tidak masuk akal!" Sherlock balas berteriak, hal itu menambah jumlah titik sniper merah di dadanya menjadi 9 titik mematikan.

 

"Ketika aku mengatakan akan membunuhmu, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, Sherly," Nada mematikan muncul di suara Moriarty. Tidak ada lagi permainan, tidak ada lagi hasutan. "John adalah milikku sekarang. Kamu kalah, Sherly. Seharusnya kamu tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan dirinya dari awal..." Dia menutupnya dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

 

Sherlock kehilangan kata-kata, tidak mampu membalas perkataan menyakitkan dari Jim. Suara kecil di dalam dirinya berteriak kalau dia tidak menyia-nyiakan John, mantan dokter militer itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki dan dia sayang padanya----

 

Namun ada sebagian dari dirinya, sebagian dirinya yang rasional dan emosional; mengatakan kalau dia selama ini telah menghancurkan John secara tidak sadar. John begitu baik dan sabar menghadapinya, sedangkan dia tidak mengindahkan perhatian John. Malah sering membuatnya terluka dan terlupakan.

 

" _Oh goodness me_!" Moriarty sok-sokan bersuara kaget, "Sepertinya kita keasyikan ngobrol sampai lupa waktu, ya? Aku harus pergi sekarang, banyak hal untuk aku selesaikan hari ini~ soalnya hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_ kami, Sherly!"

 

"...Apa?"

 

Moriarty menyeringai diseberang sana, "Aku bilang hari ini adalah hari anniversary-ku bersama 'Arthur'. Kita pertama kali bertemu pada hari ini... Dan aku ingin mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari jadi kami!"

 

...Hari ini?

 

Sherlock baru sadar kalau yang dia maksudkan adalah...

 

Hari di mana dia menculik John, adalah hari di mana John kehilangan memorinya. Hari itu John Watson sudah mati, yang tersisa darinya hanyalah sebuah tubuh kosong yang dihuni oleh jiwa orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

 

Bukan dirinya... Bukan John lagi.

 

Ada suara seperti pintu terbuka di tempat Moriarty, Sherlock bergidik kaget. Apalagi pas Moriarty menyambut orang yang datang itu dengan suara ceria;

 

"Hey _darling_ , selamat datang! Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menelepon."

 

Sherlock berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan kalau orang yang dipanggil secara mesra itu adalah John. Sungguh, dia sangat berusaha...

 

Moriarty beralih kembali kepada Sherlock.

 

"Sudah dulu, Sherly. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan terakhir kita, kecuali kamu masih... Yah, melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Selamat tinggal."

 

Klik.

 

Koneksi telepon diputus oleh Moriarty, berbarengan dengan itu, titik sniper merah menghilang satu persatu dari dada Sherlock. Keheningan sejenak menyelimutinya, berusaha kembali memijakan dirinya kepada keadaan saat ini.

 

Moriarty memiliki John. Dialah orang yang sudah mengambilnya pergi dari 221B setahun yang lalu, kenapa Sherlock dan yang lain tidak kepikiran sama sekali kalau Moriarty adalah dalang dari semua ini?

 

Tangan Sherlock bergetar hebat saat menurunkan handphone-nya, menatap layar panggilan telepon terputus dan kemudian tertutup masuk kembali pada layar menu biasa.

 

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan amarah yang bergemuruh seperti mau meledak di dasar perutnya. Rasanya sakit sekaligus memuakan, apa yang sudah Moriarty lakukan kepada John sama sekali tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

 

Sherlock tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus menyadarkan John, tapi... Melihat bagaimana John menatapnya seperti orang asing... Rasanya... Menyakitkan. Tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat penuh kekaguman di mata birunya, digantikan oleh tatapan asing bercampur bengis. John yang Sherlock kenal sudah menghilang di dalam sana.

 

Bibirnya berdarah akibat digigit terlalu keras. Darah merah menetes keluar dari mulutnya hingga ke ujung dagunya. Butiran darah merah bahkan ada yang jatuh mengenai kerah jaketnya.

 

Darah itu adalah pengganti air mata Sherlock yang tak mampu keluar karena sudah habis terkuras menangisi John selama hampir tiap malam setelah kepergiannya.

 

Masih dengan tangan gemetaran dia menekan nomor Mycroft. Dia mendengarkan nada sambung sesaat sebelum panggilannya diangkat oleh sang kakak.

 

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau datang ke Mycroft dan mengemis minta bantuan kepadanya, ego dirinya terlalu tinggi buat hal itu. Tetapi ini bukanlah tentang ego atau Mycroft, tapi ini tentang John. Sherlock akan melakukan apapun demi John, secara harafiah. Apapun.

 

"Sherlock? Ada ap---"

 

"Moriarty memiliki John. Dia telah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, kau harus memfokuskan pencarian kepadanya."

 

Menghiraukan larangan Moriarty, Sherlock tetap pergi untuk mendapatkan John kembali. Dia mengerahkan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali, walau nyawanya sendiri adalah taruhannya.

 

Semuanya adil dalam persaingan cinta, kan?

 

Moriarty dan Sherlock kembali memainkan permainan yang sama, sebuah permainan sinis yang tercipta untuk membuktikan siapakah yang akan menang dalam soal kepintaran dan kelicikan.

 

Bedanya kali ini...

 

Jim Moriarty jelas-jelas sudah menang duluan.

 

Sherlock Holmes telah kalah telak.

 

 

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> "White Orchidaceae" itu sebenarnya adalah "White Orchid"/"Anggrek Putih". 
> 
> Anggrek putih dalam bahasa bunga berarti: kelembutan, kepolosan, kemurnian, dan kebaikan. 
> 
>  
> 
> _//which is un-relevant with my fanfics theme, or probably I just go with the Irony of the flower meaning//_


End file.
